Starplay
by Sven's-Nell
Summary: Ginny encounters Draco in the observatory tower one night...rated T for mention of rape and a couple curse words. Special: added one more chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Starplay

Ginny could hear her own steps as they pounded up the narrow staircase. She felt a bit like Hermione this night, as she cursed Professor Trelawney under her breath. Ginny was never an ace at any sort of magic, but she usually did well enough. Divination, however, was something else entirely. It was not based on definate fact or magical theory. It was just too hard for Ginny to comprehend something so transient. That was why she was forced to do extra credit on a regular basis. She finally reached the observatory and pulled down the rickety wooden door. Climbing up, she stopped suddenly when she saw a figure already occupying her intended space. It was a tall, statuesque figure covered partially by moonlight and darkness. Ginny climbed the rest of the way slowly, trying to figure out who this was. Her question was answered shortly when he turned sharpely around, glaring.

"Malfoy!" Exclaimed Ginny, slightly aghast. Draco simply glared at her and started to stalk toward her postion.

"Move, Weasle." He snarled nastily. Ginny jumped out of the exit.

"Why are you always so nasty to people?" She asked as she walked by him to approach the night sky.

"You wouldn't understand." He said back, not quite as nasty this time. Ginny sensed a challenge, and, abandoning her extra credit assignment, dashed in front of Draco.

"Try me." She said. It was a simple statement. Draco felt inclined to push that smirk off her face. He grabbed her shoulders and threw against the edge of the tower. Ginny was instantly filled with fear as glanced down to the ground below. Draco leaned in close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Tell me, Weasle...have you ever been raped? Have you ever seen a woman under cruciatus curse writhe in pain before you? Has you father ever beaten you to the brink of death?" Ginny just stared at the sky above.

"Did all this happen to you?" She whispered softly, half out of fear and the other half pity. Draco, still holding her shoulders, stood back to survey her for a moment. He looked her square into the eyes for a moment.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked, not yet ready to open up to her. "Wouldn't it just make your day better to know that it did? If I suffered previously, everyone in this whole damn school would rejoice." He said, in a rather wry manner. He let go of Ginny to look at the stars before turning back around to exit the tower. He heard a small voice behind him.

"I wouldn't be happy." He reeled around to see the short girl standing before him, with a bit of sorrow in her eyes. Her emotions were so evident on her face, he had noticed. He envied her for this. She continued, "you know what I think? I think you're actually a very nice person, but refuse to show it to anyone." Draco stared at her for a moment. He was shocked, this was true, but he wasn't showing it. He walked up to the tiny girl, grabbed her waist, and planted a kiss on her plump lips. Ginny stared in wide eyed shock. Draco released her and continued his trek to exit.

"Thanks, Ginevra." He said, and then he was gone. For the rest of the night, Ginny was still trying to figure out if it was a dream.

The next day, Ginny and Draco's eyes caught, and Ginny almost saw a smile. She smiled back, and they continued their ways. Maybe this schoolyear wouldn't be so bad afterall... 


	2. The Big Bang

Starplay

Chapter 2

A/N: Actually, Starplay was meant to be a oneshot, but I guess it is a little short ; Oh well, I'll do my best to 'complete' the story a bit better.

Ginny sat in Potions class not concentrating one bit on what Snape was saying. Ever since that night in the observatory tower a week earlier, her head has been reeling. Ginny had wanted to be with Harry for so long, and now that she finally had him, he didn't seem so amazing anymore. She sighed. How insane would it be to trade THE Harry Potter for Draco Malfoy?

"Not that Draco would even WANT to be with me..." Ginny grumbled. Professor Snape shot her a sharp glance.

"Anything you would like to share, Miss Weasley?" He asked, sending a wave of giggles from the Slytherin girls. Ginny turned red and simply buried her head in her Potions book.

After Potions (which seemed to take ages), Harry was waiting faithfully outside the door for Ginny. Ginny smiled and hugged him, along with a little kiss on the lips. They did this everyday, and the students nearby were always just as amazed by it. They'd always stop and stare, as if Harry had grown two heads. One person, however, would not stare. He was quite noticeably trying to ignore the scene. For a week, Draco Malfoy's crude and snide remarks had ceased. He just strolled by and did not look, or even glance. It looked quite forced as well, Ginny noticed.

Draco glided by the scene easily. He could see the two out of the corner of his eye, but refused to truly acknowledge it. After the night in the tower, he saw Ginny Weasley alot differently. He believed her wholeheartedly when she said she didn't think he was a really mean person. He now noticed how downright beautiful she was, though he'd never tell a soul. He was disgusted by the fact that he had an attraction to anything with the Weasley name attached to it, but to Draco, she was a whole other person. She wasn't like the rest of those dimwits, she was a person unto her own.

Later, the two encountered eachother in the library. Ginny was reading about Divination for extra credit. She was sitting a rather large, but very comfortable chair. Draco was searching for a Potions book that Snape had requested when he saw her. He stopped dead in his tracks and simply stared. The light from the window behind her made her hair look like fire, and her brown eyes were lit up in concentration. Looking around, Draco noticed that there was no one else in the library. Madam Pince, of course, was there, but she was not in sight. So Draco trotted over to Ginny's position and sat across from her. He cleared his throat, and Ginny looked up.

"Oh! Hi Draco! I didn't notice you in here at all! What do you need?" Ginny asked, surprised and excited.

"I was wondering what you were reading." Draco answered in a rather lame excuse. Ginny looked at the cover of the tome, which was as big as her, with huge gold lettering, and raised her eyebrow.

"Really now?"

"No, not really, Weasle...y" He added the 'y' hastily. He was just too used to calling anything with red hair a weasle. Ginny looked bemused and slightly offended. "I just...wanted to say good luck on the Quidditch match today. I guess...you'll need it." Draco added, regaining his cocky composure. Ginny smiled at him as he stood up.

"Remember, Mr. Malfoy, I am the Seeker today. It's Slytherin that will need all the luck it can get." He smirked back at her and turned to walk out. He couldn't wait for the excitement that was sure to come. Ginny continued reading her book, but was now not as focused as she was before. She couldn't get his deep, dark stare out of her head. Ginny felt a blush come to her cheeks as she remembered the sudden kiss he had given her that night. She could feel herself wanting to feel more of those kisses. Draco was forbidden for her, and that was exciting. She felt a bit guilty when she thought of Harry, but he was just too...GOOD. She wanted someone bad and dangerous for a change. She giggled as she imagined what life would be like with Draco instead of Harry. As she was daydreaming, she fell into a very relaxed nap.

"You know, you're so beautiful..." There he was. He was holding her and stroking her hair softly. He leaned in for a kiss and Ginny welcomed it eagerly. He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth and Ginny giggled as his hand snaked under her robes.

"GINNY!" Ginny snapped awake instantly too look into her brother's eyes. She stared dumbfounded for a second.

"R-Ron...?" She said. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands to pull her out of the chair. Ginny looked around to see where her book had gone.

"I put your book up for you. Now hurry up! We have a Quidditch game!" Ron said irritatedly. He kept pulling his sister until they were out of the library and halfway to the locker rooms. Ginny pulled herself free after the daze of sleep had worn off.

"Ron! I DID learn how to walk when I was 1, y'know!" She kept running to the womens' locker room and quickly pulled on her uniform. Walking out to the field, Ginny felt invigorated suddenly. The smell of the air, the roar of the crowd, it was intoxicating. She grinned widely and hopped onto her broom with the rest of her team. Then they were off.

Ginny swooped in and out of the players from both teams, searching for the ellusive Snitch. Her eyes scanned the field, and a short distance away, she could see Draco doing the same. Ginny didn't want to let her team down; it was her first time being Seeker, and she wanted the Gryffindors to remember it fondly. She heard a change in the air next to her, and stopped in her tracks to listen. The thing, whatever it was, was getting closer. She turned to see a Bludger coming right for her, only a few inches away. She shut her eyes tightly to brace for the impact, knowing it was too late to move. She heard a loud hitting noise, and opened her eyes to see Katie Bell.

"Ginny! Be careful! Ron will kill me if you get hurt!" And she was off to protect more players. Ginny let out a huge sigh of relief and immediately continued her search for the little golden ball. She noticed the sun glinting off of something in the corner of her eye, and turned to see the Snitch about 10 feet off. She kicked up her speed and hurried toward the ball. Draco noticed her increased speed, and followed suit to her destination. Her eyes were so focused on the winged ball, she didn't hear the ominous sound next to her. In just two seconds, she wasn't even on her broom anymore, and she was falling rapidly. The only one in her vicinity was Draco.

Draco noticed the small girl falling and weighed out his options. He could grab the Snitch or grab the girl. He cursed under his breath and turned away from the Snitch. He sped up to attempt to meet her, but she was just a couple feet out of his reach. The ground was coming in fast, so he did something rather brave. He jumped off his own broom and with one hand held on to it, with the other, he grabbed the girl protectively.

Ginny felt herself being pulled away from the ground and opened her eyes to see Draco. She smiled weakly, still shaken from the fall.

"Th-thanks." She looked at him, waiting to hear an insult.

"Be careful." He said simply, patting her head. Ginny looked at his retreating figure in confusion. Ron was running up to her. "Ginny! Are you alright? Did that prat say anything to you?" Ginny looked at ron in a daze and just shook her head.

"No, Ron, he didn't say anything mean." She said. Madam Hooch walked up to Ginny next.

"Do you feel able to resume the game, Genevra?" She asked, with a genuine hint of concern in her voice. Ginny looked around at all the players and then up at the playing field. Then she glaced at Draco, holding his broom. Ginny smirked. "Yes, Mrs. Hooch, I think I can continue the game." Madam Hooch smiled and gave Ginny her broom.

The game was kicked off again, and this time, Ginny was dodging every Bludger that came even remotely close to her. She was searching everwhere, but couldn't find the ball, or Draco. She grimaced as she heard the Slytherins cheering. She reeled around to see Draco holding the Snitch highly in the air. Ginny sighed as she heard the final judgement- Gryffindor loses. Ginny kicked the dirt under her feet and walked over to the Slytherin team. They were cheering loudly and raising their winning team member in the air. They let him down as the small girl approached them. The other members glared viciously at her, but she just walked up to Draco smiling.

"Thanks for what you did. Congratulations, too, Draco." She held out her hand for him to shake. He grasped it genially and smiled. Ginny saw that it was a truly genuine smiled, and that fact made her so happy. She quickly grabbed Draco by the shoulders and hugged him slightly before walking back to her team. A confused Harry walked his girlfriend back to the locker room.

Later that night, Harry and Ron had a conference about the rumours they'd been hearing, and the scene earlier that day. "I don't understand, Ron. The rumours couldn't be true about them. I mean, it's MALFOY for crissakes."

"I'm confused too, Harry. Everyone is saying that they have a thing for eachother. Honestly, even if it were true, I would never let my sister date that...thing." He was disgusted at the thought of his family being conjoined to the Malfoy family.

"I don't want to lose her." Harry said simply. Ron could tell his friend was becoming heartbroken at this whole mess. He patted him on the shoulders, glancing away to give Harry some private time for a few tears to escape. When Harry had composed himself, he stood up straight and determined. "I won't." He said, and walked out of the dorm. Ron stared after him, scared of what would come the next day. He shook his head and went to his four poster for some sleep. It wasn't a pleasant sleep though. It was plagued with nightmares of his sister giving birth to half snake, half human children.

"So, Harry, why are you so uptight today?" Ginny asked, as her and Harry walked to breakfast. Harry just mumbled a reply to the negative, and continued looking around. He spotted Draco talked to a few Slytherins off in the corner next to the door to the great hall. He felt an intense rage mixed with jealousy as he looked at him. He saw the way Ginny looked at him, and he knew how Draco looked at her. He wasn't stupid, and he knew quite well that something had happened, or would happen. He couldn't hold it back anymore as he lunged forward.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed in shock. At the young girls scream students started to gather around around as Harry punched Draco. Time seemed to slow down as Draco and Ginny stared at eachother. Ginny knew what that resolute look meant: Draco would not fight Harry. For the first time ever, Draco would not fight back. And it was all because of her. Ginny didn't want this to happen. Harry was on top of Draco, punching more and more as blood covered his balled-up fists. Ginny clasped onto his arm and tried pulling him back. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT HIM!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, please don't do this!" Ginny was crying as she pulled harder. Harry tried pushing her off, but his fist connected with her face. The world stopped as everyone stared at what happened. Ginny's bleeding nose spattered more blood onto the spotless floor. Harry stopped and stood up to stare at her holding her nose and staring in disbelief into space. Although it had seemed like centuries to any bystanders and anyone involved, it had only been minutes, and the administrators rushed over to the crowd. They were all shocked to their hero without a scratch on him, and two of their students bleeding. Upon closer examination, Draco seemed unconscious. Snape glanced around to see the Slytherins still being pushed back by the rest of the school.

Harry stared at Draco, who didn't look like Draco anymore. Harry had beat him so anxiously that blood covered his face and some loose teeth remained on the floor next to him. Harry knew that this was it. No one would trust him as a good person anymore, and he would be kicked out of Hogwarts. He would never see Ron or Hermione again, and worst of all, he'd lose Ginny. He knew Ginny would never stay with him, he looked over to her as she looked at him fearfully, and back away. Ron rushed to hold his sister and looked at his best friend with bewilderment and disbelief etching his features. It was all in a blur to Harry that the administration of the school swarmed around. They disbanded the crowd and Madame Pomfrey came to take the unconscious student away. Ginny brok away from Ron to follow. Harry knew that even if he hadn't hit her, she'd still have followed.

She wasn't Harry's anymore.

Ginny looked back at Harry and waved. It was not a 'see you again' wave. Ginny, Harry, and anyone else could see that it said 'goodbye forever'. The look on Ginny's face was heartwrenching as she stared back briefly at the boy she had loved so deeply and so entirely. She still loved him, but he had broken whatever was inside her that was keeping that loved there. As Ginny turned her head to look in front of her, she knew that last glance would be the last time she would ever see Harry. She felt painful tears rising and falling down her face. She looked to the side of her and there was Draco. Breathing, thankfully, but barely.

"You're my future..." She whispered. It was quiet enough for just her to hear, but loud enough for Draco to feel, in his black world.

I'll never cry again, not for you anyway,  
I'll hide it all away, into a deep locker,  
I'll take the key and put it where even I could never find it,  
The remembrance of you will cease to be,

I will find peace, far an away,  
And oneday maybe,  
I'll see you again,  
But I will never love you again,  
Of that you can be sure.

It had been a whole year since the incident with Harry, but Ginny had just now gotten around to writing her memory onto a page. Ginny closed the book full of the words she never spoke to anyone and rested comfortably on her lovers lap. Draco had recovered fully, thanks to some painful and difficult magic. He stroked her head lovingly and kissed her there. He was still a cantancerous cruel asshole to Ginny in public, they did not feel ready to reveal their relationship to the school yet. In private, however, he could be himself and love her the way he always wanted to be loved himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Starplay Chapter 3

Ginny walked along the halls of Hogwarts, clutching her books protectively. On the outside, she was wearing a frown, but inside she was gleaming. Rumours had been going on for sometime about the incident with Harry. Frighteningly, most of them were true, but Ginny, Draco and even Ron denied them vehemently. Ginny let a smile escape as she sped up to reach the outside of the Hogwarts compound. She relished in the feel of sunlight on her pale skin and walked toward the lake to do some homework. She pulled out her worn scrolls and started on her assignment. It was for Potions, and lately Snape had been giving Ginny more and more extra work to do; Ginny figured it was most likely because of the rumours floating around about her and Draco. Patsy Parkinson walked out with a group of Slytherin girls in tow. She harumphed when she saw the figure of the pale redhead. Pointing a jealous finger, the other girls took notice too. Instantly a horrid idea formed in the dark crevices of Patsy's mind. She whispered to the other girls to do her bidding. They agreed and started to stalk toward the Weasley girl. "Hey, Weasle!" Ginny glanced up from her work to see a group of menacinglooking Slytherin girls gathered over her. They blocked out the sun that Ginny had been cherishing this day, and she resented that a bit. "Would you mind moving over a bit? You're blocking out the sun." Ginny retorted, and smiled genially. She then continued work on her Potions assignment. The girls were taken a bit off-guard, but it only made them angry. A swift foot connected with Ginny's face, and she never saw it coming. Ginny stood up and brush off the dirt that had gotten on her robes, only to meet with another kick- this time to the stomach. Ginny coughed, and as a third kick came to her head again, everything went black. The last thing Ginny remembered was a strangled cry, "Draco!" And then she was lost in the dark. The Slytherin girls walked off, back to their 'leader'. Patsy smiled and laughed as the unconscious girl lay on the ground, her scrolls long drowned in the lake. A sudden thought struck Patsy's mind, and she started to seethe with anger again. Ginny had cried out Draco's name. Everyone knew that Patsy was the on favored to Draco. Patsy dismissed her cronies and they walked off to do their own things. They were not the least bit curious as to what Patsy wanted to do; in fact, they really didn't want to know.  
Patsy walked up to Ginny, and loved the sight of her helpless. She bent down and picked the limp head up. "You think you're good for him, don't you? You think you two will be great together. Well, he doesn't want you!" She shouted, and she slapped Ginny's unblemished face. Her anger swelled. Patsy truly hated this girl. Patsy thought back to why she hated her so much.

It was a few weeks earlier, and Patsy had been sneaking around Hogwarts, after fnding that Draco was not in his bed. She looked every where, and finally thought of the idea to look in the observatory tower. Climbing up, she heard voices, and peeked over to see the persons they belonged to. There was Ginny and her Draco. Ginny smiled and and he grabbed her in his arms and held her tightly. "I love you Draco." Ginny said plainly. Draco looked to the stars and replied back.  
"I love you too..." And he kissed her sweetly on her forehead. Patsy felt the tears swelling up. She ran to hide as they spilled onto her cheeks. Draco and Ginny walked down the steps, and Draco ushered Ginny to her room, wishing her goodnight. As soon as the girl left, Draco turned to Patsy's hiding position. She walked into the starlight as he stared at her discriminately. "Draco..." She sobbed, and tried to gain her composure as quickly as she could. "Draco, I am going to tell Lucius, and the Slytherins. I'm going to tell everyone unless you st-" She was cut off as the blond boy grabbed her by her neck, and pushed her against the wall. "If you tell anyone, I will kill you." He looked staright into her eyes as he said this, and Patsy knew he meant it. She felt the tears coming again as he let her go and walked out of the tower himself. She slid to the floor, and cried there for hours. She had truly loved Draco all the years she had known him, and had waited patiently for him to return her feelings, and then this girl came along...

Patsy came back to the present and a mad look came into her eyes. She screamed at Ginny, "I want you to DIE!" She picked up Ginny's slender body and looked at the cool lake water. She smirked as she plopped the limp body into the water. She stood up and ran into the school.

Draco had just been let out of Transfigurations when he heard a voice say, "I want you to die!". He looked around to see a frantic looking Patsy running into the school. She bumped into students and didn't even take notice of Draco. He was grateful, but it was suspicious at the same time. He decided to go to where she came from, he was worried about what she'd been up to. He walked out to a sunny day and birds singing. But something still wasn't right. He wondered around until he came to the lake. He was about to look into the clear water when he heard Ron Weasley talking rather loudly to the mudblood. "Gin was supposed to meet me after class, have you seen her Herm?" Draco's eyes widened and he looked into the water. Ginny was barely visible, but her red hair was drifting down quickly.

"Draco? Are you going for a swim?" A Slytherin girl asked as he threw off his robes and hopped into the water. Everyone started talking about how weird he was. Ron and Hermione were staring at the spectacle, wishing Harry were here to see it. Suddenly, Draco popped up with Ginny in his arms. He climbed out and lay her down, his face obviously frantic.

"GINNY!" He screamed, pushing down on her chest. Ron and Hermione ran up as Draco placed his lips on Ginny's cold ones. He gave her his breath, and continued doing CPR until she finally coughed up the water that had been in her lungs. Not caring who was there. Draco grabbed her tiny body and hugged her tightly. Ginny hugged back, confused but happy to be with him. Ron and Hermione, as well as anyone else that had been outside just stared. More numbers came as word spread around about what had just happened. Draco picked up Ginny as Madame Pomfrey came. He handed her over to the older, who smiled her thanks.  
Patsy walked up cautiously, not wanting to direct any attention to herself. Draco, however, saw her immediately and glared at her. Patsy started to back away as Draco screamed angerly at her, "Patsy, if you ever hurt her again, I promise, I PROMISE..." He walked up to be next to her as he said simply, "you will die." Draco then walked to be with Ginny as she healed fully with the nurse. Everyone just stared as Patsy, scared, fell to the ground and started crying. Ron and Hermione ran after Draco's form to be with the tortured girl.

Draco was standing by Ginny as she slept. Madame Pomfrey had performed a sleeping spell so Ginny could regain her strength. Ron and Hermione walked in and Ron looked at his sister, and then Draco. Ron and Draco had sort of a straing contest for a bit before Ron spoke up. "What do you want with my sister?" Draco looked at Ron curiously, as Hermione buried herself in her book, not wanting to get involved. Draco answered, suave as ever, "I have no idea what you mean." He smiled at Ron as he looked at the frail girl in the bed. Ron glared at Draco when he noticed something strange. He saw that Draco's face had gotten softer. He didn't see any malice or anger in it at all. Ron then noticed something rather odd. He blushed as he shouted at the blond boy, "You never put your clothes back on, idiot!" And indeed, Draco was standing shirtless and dripping in the infirmary. Ron thought that Madame Pomfrey hadn't minded, because surely she noticed. "Perverted old broad..." he muttered.  
Draco laughed heartily and placed his hand on Ron's flaming red hair. "Hey, you're right! Thanks, Weasle!" He laughed still as he walked out to retrieve his clothes. Ron stared arther dumbfounded as Hermuione snickered and replayed the scene in her mind, still hidden in her book.

The next day was a very odd day for Draco and Ginny. Everyone in the school had figured out that there was something going on between the two, and they were constantly hounded with questions. That weekend was the weekend they went to Hogsmeade, but this was the first time Ginny dreaded it. She had received a letter from a local newpaper that they wanted to interview her. She declined, but she knew she'd be found eventually. She sighed and walked into Potions class, to a crowd of gawking students. She winced and sat down in her seat. Blushing girls bombarded her with questions that were arther embarassing. Some of them were questions even Ginny didn't know the answer to. "Well, I'm sure everyone is interested in the latest happenings at this school, but lets keep it out of MY classroom." Snape looked angrier at Ginny than he had ever looked. She sunk down into her seat, and prepared herself for the worst Potions class ever. Meanwhile, Draco was getting shunned by any and all peers. While the girls found Draco attractive and wanted to know more about him, the boys were simply pissed that Ginyn had been snatched up by someone as seemingly horrid as Draco. The Slytherins thought that he was a traitor, and constantly bugged him about it. Truth be told, he really didn't care if he had friends or not, but it was quite annoying. He had received a Howler from his father that morning at breakfast, but he wasn't surprised. His father had Slytherins spying on Draco ever since he had arrived, so he knew Lucius would find out almost immediately about Ginny, if it ever becamse public knowledge. His father threatened him with money, violence and even tried to bribe him at one point. Draco wrote back punctually and his letter simply said this:

Father,  
I know you may not support my decisions, but that is moot point to me. I don't care about inheritance or any of the like. You may hurt me and abuse me all you want, but my decision stays. I will protect and love Ginny for the rest of my life. I am not afraid of you, or your base threats.  
Sincerely,  
Draco

Draco knew he was in for it as soon as his father received the letter. He didn't care anymore though. That man had put him through so much in his life, and now he wanted to take away the only thing in this world that mattered to Draco. He closed his eyes and smiled, this year was going to be fun indeed.

The Hogsmeade weekend came quicker than anyone realized, and Draco and Ginny made plans to meet at her twin brothers' shop. Ginny took a long time to get ready, as this would techinically be her first date with Draco. Hermione, always acting like the big sister, helped her get ready. Ginny stood in the mirror and gave an approving nod at the medium length emerald green dress and simple black heels. The green contrasted so beautifully against her skin and hair. She was really excited, and forgot almost completely about all the annoyances her and Draco had encountered. Draco waited by Fred and George's shop and shuffled his feet anxiously. He had worn some nice slacks and a blue dress shirt. He had never told Ginny about the letter he had received from his father, or the letter he sent back. He had not yet gotten a reply, which was rather suspicious. All thoughts were lost though, when he saw Ginny walking toward him. He noticed the other boys from the school staring too, and smirked and he grabbed her by the waist. Ginny giggled excitedly and noticed the newpaper reporter that had mailed her earlier that week. He seemed satisfied with that picture, and Ginny was anxious for it to appear, but happy that at least she wouldn't have to do that interview tonight. Draco's grasp got tighter before he relinquished her hips, only to grasp her hand just as tightly. Ginny looked at his tawt face, worried. He was looking into a dark alley, and Ginny wondered what he was seeing. He started to walk in the opposite directiong, saying simply, "Be quiet, and walk quickly with me." She nodded dumbly and tried to hurry her steps. Draco walked her around many parts of Hogsmeade. They went in and out of alleys, stores and through the large crowds. Ginny started to feel that someone was pursuing them, and realized that Draco was trying to retreat from it. She cursed her heels as they ran to a remote part of the town. A few wizards and witches were scattered here and there, but it was pretty much deserted. Draco breathed heavily, as they had run for a long time, and Ginny gasped as she saw the figure of Lucius Malfoy loom toward them. She scooted back, she had always been afraid of this man. Draco stood up straight and glared at his father. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice simply manacing. Lucius smiled and replied, "You know what I want, Son." Draco glared and his father started to stalk closer toward the two. Draco ran to stand in front of Ginny, and pulled his wand out. Ginny stood up to help, but Draco's hand shot behind him to signal for her not to help. She hestitantly placed her wand back in her purse and watched the spectacle unfold. "C'mon, Son, you know she's not right for you." Lucius said, genially. "Who says!" Draco shot back, "you!" Lucius winced as the disrespect hit him. His face started to look less genial. "Well, yes, I do say. Draco, you need to find someone from a good bloodline. This little Weasle isn't worthy of you. Our family is very old and very distinguished. "  
"I don't care about that shit!" Draco shouted. Lucius let his facade fall away and looked at Ginny. "You little slut!" He pulled out his wand and shot a blast of green energy at the girl. Draco created a shield using his own wand and looked angerly at Lucius. He lunged forward, "You bastard!" he shouted, as he ounched the man. Lucius was not used to physical attacks, he had always relied on magic, so he stumbled backward, confused. Draco had never hit him, either. He knew that this would be a futile fight. "You're not my son anymore." He said simply. Draco smiled.  
"Who said I ever wanted to be?" Lucius smiled back, and walked away. Draco just stared at his retreating figure. Draco was never really a son to Lucius, he was just a tool to use for his own schemes. Lucius would always make another chils with his mother, and write Draco out of every family tree and try to erase him from the fam,ily's memory forever. Draco looked at Ginny and realized that he couldn't be happier with that. He hugged her as she ran up to him, looking at the stars above. He suddenly got an idea, "Hey, Ginevra, come here." Ginny blushed at the use of her full name and followed Draco faithfully.

Draco led Ginny to the top of an old abandoned store. He sat with Ginny and they stared at the stars together. Ginny smiled and grabbed Draco's hand. He smiled back, and squeezed her hand. Eventually they laid down. It was in the dark side of Hogsmeade, mostly because it was full of empty stores, so Ginny and Draco kissed. That night, Ginny gave herself to Draco, under the stars. She stared at them afterward, while Draco slept in bliss. She closed her eyes and thought about their first kiss, under these same stars.

End Starplay

a/n: so, how'd you like it? I tried to make this chapter the longest so I could finish the story for real! It's two hours of writing, so please review and it will all be worth it! Thanks for reading! 3 


End file.
